Potentiometers having resistance elements along which a wiper is moved to provide a single voltage output are well known. There are however a number of applications where a number of related voltages are desired. Attempting to achieve multiple outputs from a single potentiometer has been unsuccessful because the multiple outputs become dependent and affected by the connections made thereto which affect and frequently destroy the ability of the user to achieve the desired function characteristic from each output.